Como niños
by dark Rachel
Summary: Ellos siempre han sido así, como niños. Y aún así, Katie siempre supo lo que quería en la vida. Siempre supo que quería dedicarse al quidditch, costase lo que costase. Y siempre supo también que, costase lo que costase, ella quería a Oliver Wood. Longfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcas es de Jotaká y le doy las gracias por ello. En ningún momento pretendo robárselo o lucrarme de ello. La trama del fic, en cambio, es mía, así que te pediría que la respetaras :)

**Gracias** a _Booh_ por el beteo.

* * *

_**COMO NIÑOS**_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Cuando tienes veintidós años y te has pasado la vida sobre una escoba, saber que los equipos no te quieren, no es agradable. Para Katie, tampoco lo fue. Era la tercera vez que la rechazaban. Ni los Magpies ni las Harpies (y ahora, tampoco los Tornados) habían querido hacerle un hueco en su equipo. Katie sabía bien que una lesión tan grave a los veintiún años era un fuerte obstáculo, pero aún confiaba en tener la oportunidad de demostrar que podía lograrlo. Para su desgracia, sólo se había encontrado puertas cerradas y malas contestaciones.

"_Hay grandes jugadores ahí fuera que no están lesionados."_

"_No podemos arriesgarnos, tu lesión es complicada."_

"_Juegas bien, pero en cualquier momento tu pierna puede volver a fallar, y no podemos permitírnoslo."_

Sabía que podría intentar hacer otras cosas. Sus notas en Hogwarts habían sido buenas, aún podía hacer una carrera. Gringotts no era mala opción. Quizás la destinaran a Egipto, como le había pasado al hermano de George tiempo atrás. Seguro que era fascinante. O, quien sabe, podía intentar ser árbitro de quidditch. O quizás entrar en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Podía hacer muchas cosas.

Pero no podía volar.

Y volar era lo único que le daba esa sensación. La de que todos lo malo se iba. La de que todo lo malo echaba a volar, lejos, muy lejos, y se desvanecía. Y sólo quedaban ella y el viento, y esa escoba que la sostenía en el aire y la hacía surcar los cielos a toda velocidad. Quería sentir la textura de la quaffle en sus manos durante toda su vida. Eso era lo que Katie quería hacer.

Tenía recuerdos de cuando era una niña pequeña y aún llevaba coletas. Se recordaba en el salón de su casa, con su padre y su madre y la primera escoba de su vida entre sus manos. Recordaba haber estado en el jardín, aprendiendo a volar, casi sin bajar de la escoba durante días. Se cayó infinidad de veces. Su madre la reñía por llegar llena de barro, herida y cansada. Le decía que tal vez debería guardar la escoba y sacar las muñecas otra vez. Y ella siempre se rebelaba. Gritaba un _¡no!_ rotundo y se abrazaba al palo de su pequeño tesoro.

Y cuando apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde la primera vez que voló, Katie Bell lo decidió: ella sería jugadora de quidditch. Por mucho que le costase. Por muchas caídas que sufriese, por muchas heridas y lesiones que tuviera que soportar, ella lograría un puesto en un equipo de quidditch. Primero en Hogwarts, y luego en la Liga. Y, quizás, si la suerte la acompañaba, puede incluso que en la selección.

La primera vez que lo había dicho en voz alta, tenía siete años. La última… había sido unas tres horas atrás, mientras se preparaba para su prueba. Y sin embargo, los Tutshill Tornados ni siquiera le habían dejado subir a la escoba.

--

-¡Katie!

-¿Mmm?

-Ni siquiera me estás oyendo, te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

Leanne llevaba un par de semanas afincada en su casa. Desde que había cortado con Roger, más exactamente. Recordaba a la perfección que cuando sus padres (y ella misma) le habían dicho que Davies no era un buen partido, ella no había querido escucharles. Y se había ido a vivir con él. Katie estaba un poco cansada de tener razón en esas cosas, y tal vez fuera cierto eso que su amiga decía a veces de que era ella quien traía la mala suerte a las parejas.

"_Por eso no tienes novio, Kat, por eso no lo has tenido nunca."_

Bueno, sí, puede que fuese cierto, ¿y qué? Sólo había conocido unos pocos chicos en su vida que tal vez podrían haber merecido la pena. Pero las cosas nunca habían acabado como a la pequeña e inocente niña que era entonces le hubiera gustado.

Cedric Diggory fue el primer chico que le hizo sentir algo. A ella, a una chica de doce años que pensaba que las citas, los corazoncitos y los querubines cantarines eran un mal que debía ser erradicado del mundo, le había gustado ese niñato de Hufflepuff que repartía sonrisas y palabras amables y aún pretendía hacerles creer que no se consideraba un tío guapo y genial.

Pero lo cierto es que después de eso había llegado Oliver, y Cedric pasó a importarle más bien poco. Porque era guapo, pero no era Oliver. Porque jugaba al quidditch, pero no era Oliver. Porque tenía una sonrisa preciosa, pero no era la sonrisa de Oliver, ésa que le iluminaba toda la cara cada vez que hacían un buen entrenamiento.

Fue allá por su tercer curso cuando se dio cuenta. Pero era una niña y cuando, pasado más de un año, él se marchó del colegio, nadie sabía que a la cazadora le gustaba su capitán. Y mucho menos el capitán, claro.

Y, como ella solía decir cuando lo comentaba con Alicia o Leanne, el tiempo pasó, la relación fue enfriándose… y terminó olvidando a Oliver Wood.

Sabía que Angelina aún mantenía un estrecho contacto con su capitán. Y que incluso George se carteaba con él de cuando en cuando. Pero ni ella ni Alicia tenían verdadero trato con él. Cierto era que nunca faltaban las felicitaciones de Navidad y de cumpleaños, en las que se contaban las buenas nuevas, y las no tan buenas también. Pero solían ser cuatro o cinco líneas en las que se decían lo indispensable y prometían encontrarse un día de estos.

Día que, claro está, no llegaba nunca.

-…así que quizás debería volver con él y pedirle explicaciones. ¿Qué te parece?

Katie la miró, desconcertada, y asintió. Su amiga bufó, mirándola mal, y un par de mechones castaños le cayeron sobre la cara. Cerró el libro que sostenía entre sus manos desde hacía un buen rato, y se colocó las gafas sobre la cabeza, para levantarse bruscamente y marcharse dando un portazo, mientras ella suspiraba, con la mirada perdida y aún inmersa en sus pensamientos, examinando una vez más la carta que acababa de recibir.

Una carta del Puddlemere United.

--

_Estimada señorita Bell,_

_Nos comunicamos con usted por una razón muy simple. Nuestro equipo carece de suplentes para la temporada que se avecina, y los rumores aseguran que usted busca un equipo en el que jugar. Hemos recibido varias recomendaciones sobre su buen juego y su perseverancia para mejorar día a día, lo que la convierte en un perfil atractivo para un equipo como el nuestro. Es por eso que nos gustaría ponerla a prueba._

_En caso de que le interese nuestra propuesta, esperamos su respuesta en un plazo menor a diez días._

_Atentamente,_

_Charles Michael Thorton_

_Seleccionador de Plantilla del Puddlemere United._

¿Qué si le interesaba la propuesta? ¿Estaba loco? Llevaba semanas enviando cartas a equipos que no la querían. Y ahora el Puddlemere United se interesaba por ella. No era el equipo de sus sueños. No eran los Magpies, el equipo que la había hecho soñar cuando era una niña, pero por algo se empezaba. Quizás si comenzaba jugando en el Puddlemere, podría demostrar que aún valía. Que era joven y una buena jugadora, y que lucharía hasta el final por su sueño.

Así que sí. Le interesaba. Y mucho, además. Contestó inmediatamente y en un par de días recibió una lechuza en la que le comunicaban la hora y el día de la prueba. Había releído aquella carta muchas veces. Se la había enseñado a Leanne y también a Angelina, y había corrido a Sortilegios Weasley para gritárselo a George, ante la estupefacción de su hermano pequeño.

Durante unos días, pensó que podría volar sin alas. Y sin escoba.

Y ahora, allí estaba. Tenía la escoba firmemente agarrada, pero le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas. Había volado cientos, miles de veces. Pero ahora se lo jugaba todo a un vuelo, a un juego con la quaffle. Era el único equipo que se había interesado en ella, mientras los demás la rechazaban uno a uno, sin piedad. Así que tenía que hacerlo bien. No, tenía que hacerlo mejor que bien. Debía demostrarles lo que valía una Bell. Sí, eso haría.

-¿Señorita Bell? Me alegro de conocerla. Soy Samuel Curtis, su futuro entrenador en caso de que supere esta prueba. Espero que esté preparada.

-Sí… sí, lo estoy.

--

-Deja de morderte las uñas ahora mismo, Katherine.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames Katherine, mamá.

-Y sabes que no deberías comerte las uñas, Katherine.

Bufó. Cuando se ponía cabezota, mucha gente se preguntaba a quién había salido. Ella lo tenía muy claro: su madre era aún más cabezota que ella. Siempre que iba a visitarla ocurría lo mismo. Discutían y comenzaba el duelo. El duelo consistía en averiguar quién era más cabezota de las dos. Generalmente, su madre lanzaba algún comentario mordaz acerca del quidditch y de que debería buscarse _un trabajo de verdad_, y ella siempre mordía el anzuelo.

Tal vez debería aprender a callarse. O aprender que su madre lo hacía adrede, para que picara. Pero nunca lo hacía y esas cenas acababan siempre igual. Una a cada lado de la mesa, sin dirigirse la palabra, y con la radio como única conversación mientras comían. _"Papá, pásame la sal"_ y _"Roger, acércame aquel plato"_ era lo más parecido a una conversación que solían tener esas noches. Aunque siempre acababan haciendo las paces en cuanto su padre sacaba el helado de chocolate _porque mis chicas se merecen lo mejor_, y terminaban la noche entre risas y abrazos.

Pero aquel día, su madre, en lugar de discutir, se empeñaba en preguntarle.

"_Y… ¿te van a coger?" _

"_¿Cuándo te contestarán?"_

"_¿Cómo te salió la prueba? ¿Crees que tienes posibilidades?"_

"_Si no te cogen, tal vez deberías buscar otra cosa. ¿Qué hay de Gringotts? Siempre te gustó."_

"_¿Y qué equipo dijiste que era?"_

"El Puddlemere United, mamá, el Puddlemere", había respondido cuando le había preguntado lo mismo por enésima vez.

-Ahí viene.

-¡¿Qué?!

Katie se levantó rápidamente de la silla y corrió hacia la cocina, casi llevándose por delante una pequeña (y horrorosa) mesita que su madre había comprado para regalarle a la abuela paterna de Katie. Efectivamente, cuando se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, vio una lechuza parda acercándose velozmente hacia su ventana. Si no se hubiera encontrado en ese mismo instante con la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, se hubiera puesto a saltar a la pata coja por toda la estancia, pero en lugar de eso, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, para coger la carta casi al vuelo.

_Estimada señorita Bell,_

_El Equipo Directivo del Puddlemere United ha estado considerando su prueba de quidditch, teniendo siempre presente las recomendaciones hacia su persona y las impresiones del señor Curtis acerca de sus ganas de trabajar y su increíble energía._

_Es por esta razón que hemos decidido darle una oportunidad. Entrará al Equipo como suplente durante dos meses. De su juego en los partidos de pretemporada dependerá su permanencia o no en el equipo._

_Atentamente,_

_Charles Michael Thorton_

_Seleccionador de Plantilla del Puddlemere United._

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO!

-¿Qué…?

-¡Estoy dentro, papá!

-¿Dentro…?

-¡EL PUDDLEMERE UNITED ME HA COGIDO COMO SUPLENTE DE PRUEBA!

-No hace falta que grites, Kat -dijo su madre con falsa indignación.

Katie se lanzó a abrazar a su padre. Roger Bell había sido jugador de quidditch durante diez años y entrenador durante otros siete. Finalmente, había decidido dedicar el resto de su vida al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia, pero si había alguien que podía entender su alegría en un momento como aquel, era él. Su padre le había enseñado lo que era una escoba, le había enseñado a montarla y a colar las quaffles por el aro.

Roger Bell le había enseñado a ser quien era. Y Katie se lo devolvería demostrándole hasta dónde podía llegar.

--

El primer entrenamiento acababa de terminar hacía poco menos de una hora, y en ese instante se encontraba en una taberna, rodeada por sus nuevos compañeros.

Sentado en una esquina estaba Daniel Doherty, el veterano del equipo. Tenía treinta años y llevaba los últimos doce golpeando bludgers para los Puddlemere. _Y me pasaré los próximos doce bateándolas para el mismo equipo, Bell, te lo aseguro._ La experiencia.

Ian y Rebecca eran los otros dos cazadores del equipo. Eran mellizos, con el mismo pelo pajizo, escuálidos y escurridizos, pero de mirada firme y segura. Llevaban cuatro años en el equipo, y acababan de firmar por otros tres años más. Ellos eran la estrategia, sus jugadas eran impecables.

Pierre era el otro golpeador. Un tipo francés muy callado, de ojos oscuros, que tomaba su güisqui de fuego en una esquina. Estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta y se decía que se marcharía pronto a Francia, para casarse con una cantante de éxito en aquel país. Él era la fuerza, sus bludgers eran imparables.

David era el guardián. Había entrado como suplente tres años atrás, pero ya llevaba dos como titular; justo desde que Oliver Wood había abandonado el equipo. Era un tipo español que chapurreaba inglés con mucha gracia. Contaba chistes continuamente y había sido el primero en hablar con Katie. Él era el impulso, las ganas.

Y luego estaba Chang. La recordaba de sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Estaban en el mismo curso, y compartieron algunas clases. Por lo que sabía, además, Cho había salido con Harry Potter. Y ahora, era la nueva incorporación del equipo, junto con ella. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro tras la Segunda Guerra y había vuelto casada con un muggle y decidida a dedicarse al quidditch, ante la mirada atónita del mundo mágico.

Ellas eran la ilusión, la esperanza.

-¿Otra cerveza, Bell?

-No, gracias, con esta me basta.

Levantó su cerveza y sonrió, mientras miraba alrededor, intentaba descubrir por qué tenía esa sensación. La sensación de que pasaba algo. O faltaba algo, mejor dicho. David le hablaba de quidditch (o eso creía ella), pero Kat buscaba una y otra vez entre las caras a su alrededor. El cazador del que iba a ser suplente no estaba allí, porque una lesión le mantenía en cama, así que no tenía sentido buscarle entre sus compañeros. Pero en realidad se preguntaba si era al jugador a quien buscaba, o a otra persona.

_No vas a encontrar a Oliver aquí, Katie. _

* * *

**Notas: **Tengo varias OTP het en Harry Potter, así que podía haber elegido cualquiera de ellas. Pero no he leído muchos fics largos de esta pareja, así que me apeteció escribir uno. Llevo meses hablando de este fic y, por fin, está terminado y corregido casi en su totalidad. Tiene siete capítulos, y publicaré uno cada semana, probablemente los domingos. Advertir que, aunque parezca _sólo _romance, no lo es. Y hasta ahí puedo leer.

Y ya sabéis, si queréis decirme qué os ha parecido (cosa que se agradecería), el botón del Go os estará esperando ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcas es de Jotaká y le doy las gracias por ello. En ningún momento pretendo robárselo o lucrarme de ello. La trama del fic, en cambio, es mía, así que te pediría que la respetaras :)

**Gracias** a _Booh_ por el beteo. Y **gracias** también a _Lalwens_, _Nasirid_, _saralpp_, _M.Mago_, _Dubhesigrid_, _Nell Charentes_ y _princess179_. (prometo contestar los reviews esta misma semana).

* * *

_**COMO NIÑOS**_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

El primer partido estaba cada vez más cerca. Sólo era un amistoso, pero para Katie iba a ser su prueba de fuego. Tenía que darlo todo. Estaba entrenando más duro que nunca, y cada vez que llegaba a casa, empapada, sudando y cubierta de barro, recordaba los entrenamientos con Oliver, cuando él quería ganar costase lo que costase, y les obligaba a entrenar a las seis de la mañana, bajo una lluvia torrencial o a merced de un viento que les manejaba como marionetas.

Aquel día también llegó a casa hecha polvo. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y los párpados se le cerraban cuando llegó hasta la salita. A duras penas se arrastró hasta su habitación, dejándose caer de cualquier forma sobre la cama, pero cuando apenas se estaba quedando dormida se abrió la puerta y la voz de Leanne la sacó de su ensoñación.

-…nes visita.

Katie maldijo mentalmente a Leanne y a su visita, y también su descuido de no haber cerrado la puerta. Se levantó a duras penas y, sin contener un tremendo bostezo, salió de la habitación. Su visita estaba sentada en una de las butacas frente a la chimenea, y en un primer momento, lo único que fue capaz de pensar fue que estaba soñando. O algo así.

-Hola, Katie.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba casi igual que lo recordaba, con sutiles diferencias aquí y allá. Ahora era algo más musculoso y la miraba con una calma que nunca había visto en sus ojos. Oh, y claro, no le pasó desapercibida la sombra de barba que asomaba en su rostro, como si llevara un par de días sin afeitarse, pero cuidadosamente arreglada. Tragó sonoramente, intentando acabar con ese nudo en su garganta. Estaba realmente impresionante, no era lo mismo verle en los periódicos que cara a cara.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te va?

Después de tantas felicitaciones insulsas y noticias a medias, y de conocer qué era de su vida a través de las columnas de cotilleo de _Corazón de Bruja_ -rumores de boda que Leanne se empeñaba en leerle a pesar de que no le interesaran-, la conversación entre ellos era incómoda. La situación era tensa, no podía dejar de notarlo, y ni siquiera sabía cómo responder. ¿Debía responder con el habitual (y educadísimo) 'bien, gracias'? ¿O quizás seguía habiendo entre ellos confianza suficiente para hablar distendidamente? No sabía cómo comportarse.

-Bien, ya sabes, entrenando duro.

-En dos semanas tendrás tu primer partido, ¿no?

-Sí, eso creo. Contra los Arrows.

-Dicen que, a pesar de la lesión, sigues haciéndolo tan bien como en Hogwarts. En ese caso, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte. Anne dice que cuando se vaya uno de nuestros cazadores, tú ya tendrás experiencia suficiente para unirte a nosotros. Quizás algún día te conviertas en una leyenda de los Magpies.

La sonrisa no llegó a su rostro. Anne. La chica que había acaparado las portadas de _Corazón de Bruja_ durante unas pocas semanas. La noticia había saltado a la palestra hacía ya casi dos años. De pronto, las revistas se habían hecho eco de la relación entre la por entonces nueva revelación del quidditch británico, Wood, y la descendiente de una poderosa familia de sangre limpias alemana, de la que se rumoreaba que había apoyado a Voldemort de forma indirecta.

Durante algún tiempo, los periodistas se habían dedicado a seguirles cámara en mano y a investigar cada pequeño detalle de su pasado. Casi dos años después, no se sabía de ningún avance en su relación, pero tampoco habían salido a la luz crisis ni problemas en la pareja. Todos apostaban por el futuro del matrimonio Wood. Y Katie solía sorprenderse a sí misma enumerando las razones por las que Oliver jamás se casaría con una chica tan sosa y tan fría. Y esa vocecita que resonaba en su cabeza diciendo que en realidad no la conocía y que por tanto no podía juzgarla, era fácilmente domable. Al menos, por el momento.

-Se hace lo que se puede, ya sabes. Si te han rechazado de tres equipos, y el Puddlemere United te ofrece un puesto en su plantilla… haces lo que sea para mantenerlo.

Esta vez fue Oliver quien sonrió. Probablemente él veía en sus ojos algo más que la indiferencia que pretendía aparentar. Posiblemente, veía la necesidad que sentía de mantener ese puesto, de seguir volando sobre su escoba y marcar tantos. Quizás era capaz de ver más allá del nerviosismo que parecía ocupar cada una de sus células, y notaba las ansias que sentía de volver a jugar en un estadio repleto de gente.

-Bueno, yo… -se levantó y, por primera vez, pareció inseguro-. Tengo que irme. Sólo venía a desearte suerte.

Se despidieron en la puerta con dos besos, y cuando la cerró, se sintió extraña. Como si hubiera deseado esa visita aún sin saberlo. Oliver desapareció de su vida poco a poco, sin que se notara demasiado. Le costó acostumbrarse a caminar por el colegio sin su presencia, pero lo logró. Luego le costó acostumbrarse a que las cartas, tanto las enviadas como las recibidas, fueran cada vez menos frecuentes y las palabras más tibias. Pero se acostumbró también. Y, finalmente, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que su contacto no pasaría de unas líneas un par de veces al año, y un saludo de cabeza cuando se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon. También muy de vez en cuando.

Y ahora se presentaba en su casa para felicitarla.

_"Hemos recibido varias recomendaciones sobre su buen juego…"_

Sonrió. Recomendaciones sobre su buen juego. En el Puddlemere United.

_Gracias, Capitán._

--

_-¡Los jugadores saltan al campo! ¡Doherty! ¡Beaumont! ¡Los hermanos Dalton! ¡Alegría! ¡Y las nuevas incorporaciones: Chang y Beeeell!_

Había sentido miedo. No, miedo no, había sentido _pánico_ unos minutos atrás. El estadio estaba repleto de seguidores. Incluso había podido reconocer caras de ex compañeros de Hogwarts con sus omniculares. Levantaban los estandartes azules con varitas entrecruzadas, cantaban el himno del club y agitaban sus bufandas. Era apabullante.

Ella no había llegado a jugar en un estadio como ese jamás. Cuando salió de Hogwarts, la Segunda Guerra aún estaba en pleno apogeo, y la mejor opción había sido quedarse ayudando en el negocio familiar. Y cuando aquello terminó, se quedó allí, con su familia. Los hermanos de su madre habían muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts y ella misma no se sentía con fuerzas para encarar nada, y mucho menos, una posible carrera como jugadora. Por fin, con veinte años recién cumplidos, se había embarcado en su sueño, pero nunca había pasado de ser una suplente del Pride of Portree que jugó unos cuatro amistosos en toda la temporada (ninguno en estadios como aquel), hasta que, en el último, una bludger le había destrozado la rodilla.

Y ahora volvía a tener una oportunidad. No podía sentirse más feliz. O sí, claro que podía, pero sólo si lograban ganar ese partido. Era un amistoso, pero eso no importaba. Tenían que ganarlo.

En eso pensaba mientras sobrevolaba las gradas, con los gritos de la afición aún resonándole en los oídos. Después de unos segundos de impresionante vuelo, se acercó al centro del juego, colocándose junto a Ian.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco.

-Sólo hazlo como en los entrenamientos. Ganaremos.

El árbitro dio el partido por comenzado justo en ese instante, e Ian se alejó, guiñándole un ojo. Durante un instante tuvo miedo de no estar a la altura, mientras veía a los dos hermanos lanzándose la quaffle y esquivando jugadores a toda velocidad, pero pronto se vio inmersa en el juego. La quaffle volaba de sus manos a las de los hermanos, y de pronto, aquellos jugadores no se diferenciaban tanto de sus oponentes en Hogwarts.

-_¡Otro tanto de Dalton, señores, esta chica sabe lo que se hace! ¡El Puddlemere gana por tan sólo diez puntos, y las nuevas incorporaciones aún no se han dejado ver demasiado en este partido!_

Cho sobrevolaba el terreno, nerviosa, pisándole los talones al buscador de los Arrows e intentando abarcar con su mirada todo el campo para encontrar el veloz reflejo dorado.

_"Que no nos hemos dejado ver, ¿eh?"_, pensó, un tanto molesta por el comentario.

Ian le pasó la quaffle en ese mismo instante y Katie no se paró a pensarlo. Se inclinó sobre la escoba, hizo un par de virajes y voló en zigzag, esquivando a los cazadores contrarios, las bludgers e incluso los bates de los golpeadores. Y lanzó.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que había hecho, las gradas se levantaron, celebrando un nuevo tanto del equipo, y la voz del comentarista empezó a gritar su nombre, mientras David le guiñaba un ojo y Rebecca asentía satisfecha desde la lejanía. Katie Bell supo en ese instante que si había algo para lo que había nacido, era para jugar en un campo como aquel durante el resto de su vida.

--

_"¿Cómo se siente después de este debut?"_

_ "¿Está satisfecha con su actuación?"_

_"¿Ha recibido el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo?"_

_"¿Cree que podría forjarse un futuro en el Puddlemere United?"_

Mientras caía rendida en el sofá de su salón de estar, las preguntas de los periodistas aún resonaban en su cabeza. La rueda de prensa había sido especialmente dura para ella y Cho, las nuevas, aunque Pierre también había estado allí, algo callado y huraño, como venía siendo costumbre en él. Los periodistas se habían abalanzado sobre ella y sus siete tantos. Cho había cogido la snitch casi por casualidad, y al golpeador lo conocían de sobra. Ella era la novedad.

_"Se rumorea que en Hogwarts, usted y el ex guardián del Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood, fueron algo más que amigos. ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso, señorita Bell?"_

Que ya le hubiera gustado a ella. Que era una niña que sí, se moría por su capitán, a pesar de que él nunca había puesto los ojos en ella de _esa_ forma. Pero en lugar de eso había sonreído diplomáticamente y había respondido que _"eso son sólo rumores, nada es cierto. Oliver era mi capitán y mi amigo, pero nunca fue mi novio"_, sin poder añadir que cuando tenía catorce años lo había soñado una y otra vez y que el día en que ganaron la copa y él la abrazó como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo y lloró en su hombro, se había repetido durante años en sus sueños.

-¿Katie? ¿Estás despierta?

-Mmm… sí.

-Felicidades, he oído lo del partido.

Leanne acababa de aparecerse en el salón, con el carmín corrido y el pelo hecho un desastre, y la miraba con ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué has vuelto tan tarde?

-Roger y yo hemos vuelto.

Le hubiera gustado decirle lo que realmente pensaba, claro. ¿Pero quién era ella para decirle que no le convenía y que acabaría con el corazón hecho pedazos? La última vez habían acabado gritándose y lanzándose trastos a la cabeza (literalmente), así que optó por sonreír y felicitarla.

-Me iré mañana.

Y un segundo después se dirigió a su habitación, no sin ciertas dificultades, y volvió a dejarla sola, pensando ya en su próximo partido. Desde que había entrado en el equipo, sólo pensaba en el quidditch. Tanto el entrenador como sus compañeros, y algunos aficionados, la habían felicitado por su actuación, pero sabía que tenía que demostrar mucho más si quería asegurarse un puesto fijo en el equipo que le abriera las puertas a la plantilla los Magpies. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería.

--

-El entrenador quiere verte.

Aún estaba amaneciendo, pero la cabeza de uno de los ayudantes del entrenador estaba ya en su chimenea, despertándola y diciéndole que fuera _urgentemente_ a verle, porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Sin hacer mucho caso a su perorata, Katie se levantó, se recogió el pelo de cualquier forma y se echó por encima la primera túnica que encontró (y que no estaba segura de si era suya o de Leanne). Cinco minutos después, se aparecía en su despacho.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, señor Curtis?

-De hecho, sí. Siéntate, por favor. Lamento haberte despertado tan pronto, pero es mi única oportunidad para hablarte del partido de mañana.

-El partido… Creí que no…

-Creíste que no ibas a jugar. Y así iba a ser. Teóricamente, ayer terminaba el tratamiento de Charles. Mañana tenía que ser su regreso al quidditch, y tú volverías a ser suplente. ¿Quieres un té?

-No, gracias. Y… ¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Seguro? ¿Un zumo? ¿Tostadas? -negó con la cabeza, impaciente-. No estoy seguro, en realidad. Pero el medimago que se encarga de su tratamiento me ha comunicado que, de momento, no podrá jugar. Lo que significa que volverás a jugar tú.

Sonrió. No le alegraba la lesión del jugador, claro que no. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciese lesionado, más fácil le resultaría a ella consolidar su posición en el equipo y en el quidditch profesional. Y cuanta más fama, más puertas abiertas. Aún mantenía la esperanza de que los Magpies le ofreciesen un puesto en su equipo, aunque fuese como suplente (otra vez).

-¿Sabes, Bell? Esto no me hace ninguna gracia. Mañana jugamos contra los Magpies, y el guardián… Bueno, se rumorea que fuisteis algo más que amigos. No es que suela hacer mucho caso a las habladurías que oigo por ahí, pero estas cosas me dan bastante… miedo.

-No sé a qué tiene miedo, sinceramente…

-A que no seas capaz de marcarle. Es un buen guardameta, pero su mejor baza sería hacerte dudar -el entrenador golpeó la mesa, y se levantó para empezar a dar paseos a su alrededor-. Eres una novata, Bell. Una de las estrategias para poner nerviosos a los nuevos es precisamente ésa: apelar al pasado común, desequilibrar emocionalmente al contrario.

Y entonces lo recordó. Oliver había aparecido en su casa justo en el momento en el que ella jugaba su primer partido, _el anterior _al que la enfrentaría a los Magpies. ¿Había sido casualidad? ¿Sería él capaz de intentar manipularla, de ponerla nerviosa…? No, claro que no. Conocía a su capitán, él no hacía esas cosas. Él creía en la justicia del quidditch, en la belleza de ese deporte…

Él… adoraba ganar. Él _siempre_ quería ganar.

_No pienses eso, Kat._

-Lo haré bien, señor –comentó, sin mencionar aquella extraña aparición de Oliver-. Me esforzaré al máximo. Y no dude ni por un momento que lo daré todo, sea quien sea el que defienda los aros. Ganaremos.

* * *

**Notas: **Segundo capítulo y ya empiezan las complicaciones, je. No era yo si no retorcía un poco la historia, qué queréis que os diga. Y ya sabéis, vuestra opinión es oro para mis ojos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcas es de Jotaká y le doy las gracias por ello. En ningún momento pretendo robárselo o lucrarme de ello. La trama del fic, en cambio, es mía, así que te pediría que la respetaras :)

**Gracias** a _Booh_ por el beteo. Y **gracias** también a _saralpp, sara fenix black,_ _Nell Charentes, sofia, Lalwens, Nasirid, Javiera, Dubhesigrid, __princess179 y Ela Prins_.

**N/A.** Quería pedir disculpas. El domingo pasado se me hizo imposible revisar lo que tenía que revisar y no quise subirlo sin haberlo hecho. Durante la semana eso se hizo aún más complicado y un examen esta mañana me impidió ponerme a ello ayer (Platón se interpuso entre mi y ffnet, ohmundocruel). Así que lo siento mucho, y confío en que no vuelva a ocurrir :)

* * *

_**COMO NIÑOS**_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Leanne había estado todo el día anterior dando vueltas por la casa, buscando sus cosas, guardándolas desordenadamente en su baúl y dando gritos cada vez que no encontraba algo. Finalmente, Davies había venido a buscarla y la casa había quedado vacía, a excepción de ella misma,que estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, con la radio encendida y un viejo álbum de fotos en su regazo mientras esperaba a Angelina, que había prometido ir a verla.

Justo en el momento en que se levantaba para ir a hacer un té, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Angelina, como suponía, pero venía acompañada: George y Lee estaban justo detrás de ella, sonrientes.

-Hola, chicos, pasad.

Se hizo a un lado, y entraron en la salita. Katie lesofreció té y café, y poco después estaban todos sentados en los enormes sillones rojos que el señor Bell le había regalado hacía un par de semanas, bebiendo té y engullendo los pastelitos que los chicos habían traído.

-Así que... vas a jugar mañana contra los Magpies, ¿eh?

-Eso parece.

-Y, uhm…

-Si vas a preguntarme si he hablado con Oliver, George, puedes hacerlo directamente.

-Vale, ¿has hablado con Oliver?

Suspiró y dio otro sorbo a su té antes de hablar. Le gustaría decir que no, porque las palabras de su entrenador seguían en su cabeza y no quería pensar en ellas. Le había gustado recibir su visita y no quería pensar que tuviese nada que ver.

-Sí, estuvo aquí el otro día. Para desearme suerte con el partido, ya sabéis.

-Y… ¿qué tal? -preguntó su amiga prudentemente-. Hace un par de semanas que no hablo con él.

-Ya sabes, no muy hablador. Estuvo muy poco tiempo, luego se fue. Tampoco es que yo tuviera muchas ganas de hablar ese día, claro, pero… bueno, es Oliver.

Asintieron y se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Katie casi podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de los otros, porque no era tonta. Que nunca lo hubiese confesado no significaba que las personas que más la conocían no se dieran cuenta. Y menos cuando había sido tan evidente durante tantos años. Probablemente, confiaban, igual que había confiado ella, en que el tiempo que habían pasado separados hubiera cambiado las cosas.

Lástima que ella lo dudase más a cada segundo que pasaba. Y se odiara un poquito más por ello a cada segundo que pasaba, eso también. Quería pensar que esa sensación de haber sido traicionada por alguien querido se le pasaría en uno o dos días, en una semana como mucho, pero algo le decía que le iba a costar. Porque había sido _Oliver_, y Oliver no era cualquiera. No para ella, al menos. De algún modo que no podía (ni podría) entender, Wood había permanecido en su mente y en su corazón durante años, y no parecía dispuesto a marcharse. Y eso le enfadaba mucho.

-¿Crees que podrás…?

-¿Marcarle? -bufó-. Será un placer. Y, sinceramente, no sé por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo.

Las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos le dieron a entender claramente que ellos sí sabían por qué.

--

Katie corría y corría, con los pies descalzos sobre el terreno de juego, alargando el cuello y mirando hacia la quaffle que Rebecca le había lanzado. El pase quedaba un poco largo, pero no lo suficiente para que no llegara. _Debía_ llegar. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se esforzó por correr un poco más deprisa, por que sus zancadas fueran un poco más largas. Tenía que coger esa quaffle y marcar para que atrapar la snitch sirviese de algo.

-Eh, Bell, ¿no crees que es hora de que te des por vencida?

Giró la cabeza. Fue sólo un segundo. Lo justo para ver a Oliver apoyado en uno de los postes en los que tenía que marcar, con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca, paseando su mirada entre ella y la parte más lejana del campo de quidditch. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo. Mirarle le había hecho perder su concentración y se había tropezado con sus propias piernas, cayendo en la arena del campo. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás.

-No sabes jugar al quidditch, Bell, no tienes ni idea -escupió Ian desde la lejanía.

Katie volvió a mirar a su antiguo capitán, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba justo delante de ella, de cuclillas, mirándola a los ojos. No entendía muy bien cómo, pero él tenía la quaffle en sus manos y sus ojos confirmaban lo que estaba pensando: no había marcado y eso le había costado el partido.

-¿Por qué?

Fue lo único que acertó a preguntar antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer sobre la arena, llorando, mientras escuchaba los abucheos que procedían de las gradas y los comentarios, ya muy lejanos, de sus compañeros de equipo. Incluso David, con su gracioso acento a la española, comentaba lo terrible que había sido su actuación en aquel partido. Pero ellos no sabían. Ellos no tenían ni idea. La culpa había sido de Oliver. Él la había desconcentrado, él había jugado con ella para que perdiera la quaffle y decepcionara a su equipo.

-¿Por qué?

Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Se incorporó lentamente, desconcertada. Seguía llevando la misma túnica, sólo que mucho más sucia y raída. Y si ese olor procedía de ella misma sólo podía significar que necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Además, su pelo no sólo estaba mucho más largo que de costumbre, llegando casi hasta su cintura, sino que era de color… ¿blanco? ¿Tenía canas? Algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó un brazo, pero no, era real.

Seguía en el campo de quidditch, con los pies cubiertos de heridas, una túnica desastrosa, el pelo blanco y, por el dolor de las articulaciones, muchos más años de los que recordaba haber vivido. Justo en aquel momento, vio un hombre a lo lejos, rodeado de una gran multitud. Quizás, si se acercaba, podría preguntar a alguna de aquellas personas qué diablos estaba pasando y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

No obstante, cuando se acercó, se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor. Un Oliver Wood también mucho mayor (aunque probablemente con mejor aspecto que ella) estaba rodeado de personas que sostenían pergaminos y plumas y se peleaban por hablar primero. Katie supuso que eran periodistas, así que se acercó un poco más al grupo y se dispuso a escuchar.

-¿Cómo se siente después de haber ganado su decimotercer título de liga como entrenador, señor Wood?

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí.

Katie se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. Una mujer de rasgos muy familiares tenía una mano en su hombro y la miraba con expresión dura.

-Vamos, Katie, ya hablamos sobre esto. Debías dejar de acosarle. Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, ¿sabes? Fuiste tú la que hiciste el peor partido de la historia del quidditch sólo porque te pusiste nerviosa. Han pasado muchos años, deberías olvidarlo y vivir tu vida. Esto empieza a ser patético.

-¿Alicia?

_Katie._

-Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Levantó la vista hacia ella. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tan mal había jugado?

_Katie, despierta._

-¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? -la anciana mujer que tenía delante de ella suspiró-. No me digas que has vuelto a dejar de tomar tus pociones. Ya sabes que…

-¡KATIE BELL, LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO!

Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de Lee y Alicia justo delante de ella. Ambos estaban sentados a cada lado de su cama, escudriñando su rostro en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que le pasaba. Katie agitó la cabeza, alejando de su mente las confusas imágenes que se arremolinaban en ella sobre quidditch sin escobas y Alicias con el pelo blanco y la expresión más dura de lo que nunca la había visto.

-¿Estabas soñando?

Se levantó de la cama, suspirando y evitando mirar a Alicia. De hecho, mirarla le empezaba a producir escalofríos, así que se dirigió hacia la ventana. Fuera, el día no era malo. Parecía que había un poco de viento, pero nada que pudiera complicar demasiado el partido. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, el sueño aún estaba muy reciente y decía más de lo que le gustaría sobre sus sentimientos en aquel momento. Casi podía imaginarse de esa manera en el futuro, si perdía aquel partido sólo por la visita de Oliver.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla? -inquirió Angelina, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja repleta de cosas para desayunar.

-Algo así -musitó. Luego se giró. George también estaba allí, sentado sobre su viejo baúl del colegio-. ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

-Ya sabes, despertarte antes de los grandes partidos. Como en los viejos tiempos. -Lee le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh. ¿Y la llave?

-Nos la dio Leanne. Se lo pedimos por favor. Es una chica muy desconfiada, ¿sabes? -le contó George-. No se fiaba de nosotros. Como si no fuéramos personas de fiar -fingió estar molesto, pero dejó de intentarlo ante la mirada de incredulidad que estaba recibiendo-. Sea como sea, queríamos venir para animarte y demás, y de paso, para conseguir que salieras de la cama antes de que Chang capturase la snitch, claro.

Se alarmó de pronto. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. ¿Y si llegaba tarde? Eso ya sería un terrible comienzo de por sí. No podía ni pensar en llegar tarde, a decir verdad.

-Tranquila, aún queda una hora para que tengas que estar allí.

Suspiró, más tranquila, y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

-¿No vas a decirnos qué demonios estabas soñando? Hablabas y te retorcías. Incluso despertarte nos ha costado más de lo habitual, y eso es decir mucho -Katie sintió ganas de sacarle la lengua, como cuando era pequeña. De hecho, sentía ganas de volver a tener trece años para poder sacarle la lengua y esconderse de nuevo entre las mantas, huyendo de su propia pesadilla, pero en lugar de eso negó con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre su desayuno-. Vale, como quieras, no nos lo digas. Pero al menos no te lances así sobre las tostadas, que pareces una niña.

Le lanzó lo primero que encontró, que fueron sus propias almohadas, y Angelina se desequilibró por unos segundos. Lee se levantó, frotándose las manos. _¿Guerra de almohadas, eh?_ Antes de que se diese cuenta, las plumas volaban por la habitación y evitar los impactos era casi imposible. _Sois como niños_, les riñó Alicia, mientras cogía ella también una almohada y se la lanzaba a George a la cabeza. Katie rió, uniéndose a la batalla. Definitivamente, sí, eran como niños, pero le gustaba saber que aún podían permitírselo de cuando en cuando.

--

-¿Estás bien? -David puso una mano en su hombro, y la miró preocupado-. Estás temblando.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, nada más.

-¿Es por ese chico, el guardián?

-No, es sólo que… Sí, es por él.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien.

_Lo haré mejor que bien_, se dijo a sí misma.

Esa mañana, antes de desaparecerse y aparecer en las cercanías del estadio, justo después de las palabras de ánimos de sus amigos, se había prometido dar lo mejor de sí misma en el partido. No iba a pasar como en su sueño, no iba a hacer el peor partido de la historia. Se lo había prometido a sí misma, a su viejo capitán y a su viejo equipo. Incluso se había parado delante de la foto en movimiento que tenía colgada en su apartamento, una foto del año que Oliver se iba de Hogwarts, cuando al fin lograron ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

_No te voy a defraudar, capitán._

Y no importaba cuán nerviosa estuviera mientras esperaba para salir al campo, oyendo el griterío de las gradas y la voz amplificada del comentarista, estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo.

-Suerte, Kat.

-Suerte a ti también, Cho.

Por fin, llegó su turno. Cuando se abrieron las puertas y finalmente pudo patear el suelo y echar a volar, sintió cómo sus miedos quedaban en tierra. Se sintió liberada mientras daba la vuelta de rigor al campo y agradeció las pancartas y las banderas que apoyaban a su equipo. No podía ir mal. Confiaban en ellos y ellos no iban a defraudarles. Ni siquiera ella.

-_Y la quaffle se poooone en juego, señores. ¡Los Magpies se han hecho rápidamente con la pelota y se dirigen velozmente a los postes defendidos por Alegría!_

El juego comenzó a un ritmo brutal. Los Magpies estaban demostrando que eran unos rivales a los que había que temer y respetar. No sólo sus cazadores eran rápidos y estaban perfectamente coordinados, sino que sus golpeadores no fallaban una quaffle y su buscador (un tipo bajito y enclenque que a Katie le recordaba extrañamente a Harry) marcaba constantemente a Chang.

Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, perdían por cuatro tantos.

-¡KATIE, CUIDADO!

La voz de Ian llegó a tiempo para que evitara, con una pirueta en el aire, una bludger que iba directa a su rodilla. _¡Serán…!_ Lo más probable es que supiesen que un golpe en esa rodilla la incapacitaría para el resto del partido y, probablemente, de la temporada. Quizás incluso para el resto de su vida, aunque ese pequeño detalle prefirió olvidarlo en aquel momento. Enfadada, se abalanzó a arrebatarle la quaffle al cazador contrario y, para su sorpresa, lo logró.

-_¡Y Bell tiene la quaffle! ¡Cómo vuela esta chica! ¡Evita a uno, dos y tres cazadores y… maldita sea, esa bludger le ha cerrado el paso y… los Magpies vuelven a tener la quaffle!_

Maldijo por lo bajo, sin hacer caso a las palabras de tranquilidad de Rebecca, porque precisamente en ese instante David realizaba una parada extraordinaria. La quaffle volvía a estar en manos del Puddlmere y pasaba de Ian a Rebecca y de Rebecca a Ian con una facilidad asombrosa. Los dos hermanos gritaron la palabra mágica y los tres cazadores adoptaron la posición _cabeza de halcón,_ pasando la quaffle de unas manos a otras. Antes de darse cuenta, Katie tenía la quaffle en sus manos y se dirigía a velocidad de vértigo hacia los postes que Oliver estaba guardando.

-_¡Y por fin Bell se encara a su viejo colega, Wood! Todos nos estamos preguntando lo mismo, señoras y señores, ¿será capaz de marcar?_

La voz del comentarista le llegaba como si estuviera mal sintonizada, y no apartaba la vista de los aros. Había sentido a Pierre pasar por su lado, probablemente para quitarle de encima alguna bludger y también había sentido una de esas pequeñas pelotas pasando cerca de ella y un crujido a su espalda que suponía que se debía al impacto contra la nariz de alguno de sus oponentes. Pero en aquel momento, lo único que existía para ella eran aquellos aros, sus manos, la quaffle y…

-_Y Wood para la quaffle en una magnífica pirueta. La pelota vuelve a estar en manos de los Magpies y Bell se aleja del área, mientras los Magpies se preparan para un nuevo tanto, pero señoras y señores, ¿qué es eso? ¡Chang cae en picado y Leverton le sigue! ¡LA SNITCH, SEÑORES, ESO TIENE QUE SER LA SNITCH!_

Fue un segundo de distracción por parte de uno de los cazadores contrarios, uno de los novatos, lo que Doherty necesitó para lanzarle una bludger que no pudo evitar. Ian se hizo con la quaffle y los tres cazadores volvieron a atacar. Pierre se acercó, con el bate preparado para evitar cualquier bludger, mientras Chang y Leverton volvían a sus posiciones después de haber perdido la snitch.

-_¡Segunda oportunidad para el Puddlmere! ¿La aprovecharán esta vez? ¿Volverá a ser Bell quien lance la quaffle? No lo sabemos, aunque la afición se levanta para apoyar a esta chica. ¡Sí, parece que será ella quien lance de nuevo! Y ahí va…_

De nuevo, sólo existían ellos dos, la quaffle y aquellos aros. Tenía que marcar. Era algo que se había prometido. Colar la pelota roja por ese agujero y demostrarle al mundo que no era una niña estúpida que temía marcar a su contrincante sólo porque tiempo atrás había estado enamorada de él.

_Esta vez, sí, Oliver._

Se preparó, fijó la vista en los aros… y lanzó.

* * *

**Notas: **¿Quién se despierta de las pesadillas al pellizcarse? Yo no, y parece que nuestra Katie tampoco. ¿Habrán ganado? ¿Habrán perdido? Y alo veréis, ya lo veréis. De momento, siempre podéis comentarme este capítulo, ya sabéis, aunque sea para quejaros por el retraso (voy a estar pidiendo disculpas un año, es terrible que teniendo el fic escrito me retrase xD). Espero que os haya gustado :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcas es de Jotaká y le doy las gracias por ello. En ningún momento pretendo robárselo o lucrarme de ello. La trama del fic, en cambio, es mía, así que te pediría que la respetaras :)

**Gracias** a _Booh_ por el beteo. Y **gracias** también a _Abril, sofia, saralpp, __Nell Charentes, Katie Prins, Embercita, Javiera__ y Nasirid_.

* * *

_**COMO NIÑOS**_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**_Montrose Magpies 240 - Puddlmere United 50. _**_La actuación de los Puddlmere ayer por la mañana dejó mucho que desear, según palabras de su propio entrenador. Si bien el partido comenzó veloz y con una competitividad extrema, después del primer tanto, marcado por Bell en un golpe de suerte, el Puddlmere se desinfló sin remedio. Oliver Wood, guardián del Montrose Magpies y autor de las paradas maravillosas que vimos ayer en el terreno de juego, habló para nuestro reportero justo después del partido. "Han jugado bien y han sido un digno oponente. Ambos equipos hemos puesto lo mejor que teníamos en el campo de juego y el resultado podía haber sido perfectamente a la inversa". Cuando este reportero le preguntó acerca del único tanto de Bell, Wood respondió: "Es una gran jugadora. Ya lo era cuando jugaba bajo mis órdenes, y estoy seguro de que aún lo es. Pero el quidditch profesional intimida más de lo que muchos nos atrevemos a aceptar, y eso a veces juega malas pasadas. Especialmente cuando eres novato. Aún así, estoy seguro de que Katie aún tiene mucho que ofrecernos". _

El artículo continuaba con un seguimiento exhaustivo del partido y de los fallos del Puddlmere. De la poca coordinación y de la mala actuación de Katie, que tras marcar aquel tanto, se puso nerviosa cuando Oliver paró sus tres siguientes lanzamientos. Después de eso, todo fue de mal en peor, y la coordinación entre los tres cazadores se vino abajo. La rapidez del juego de los Montrose había sido gran parte de la causa de su derrota, sí. Los Montrose eran mejor rival de lo que ella había llegado a plantearse y, aunque le disgustase pensarlo, el Puddlemere tenía pocas probabilidades ante aquel juego, pero Katie sabía que la otra gran causa había sido ella misma.

-Katie, no puedes estar ahí todo el día. No puedes encerrarte.

-Sí, sí que puedo.

De hecho, ya había estado allí encerrada toda la noche, en su habitación, rodeada de tabletas de chocolate y aún vestida con la misma túnica que se había puesto tras el partido. En el suelo había unas cartas de Pierre, David e Ian diciéndole que no se preocupase, que le hacían preguntarse hasta qué punto era evidente lo culpable que se sentía. En aquel momento, por ejemplo, tenía cuatro personas al otro lado de la puerta intentando convencerla para que saliese. Angelina había incluso amenazado con echar la puerta abajo si era necesario y no dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Pero si tenían que entrar de alguna forma, al menos que fuera así. Ella no iba a abrir.

-Un mal partido lo tiene cualquiera, Katie -la voz de Lee se coló bajo la puerta-. ¿Recuerdas cuando Harry perdió la snitch porque se cayó de la escoba? Eso es aún peor.

Gruñó.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó Alicia desde el otro lado-. O aquel partido en el que yo me choqué contra uno de los aros, cuando intentaba marcar a Slytherin.

Gruñó otra vez.

-Lo de Harry fue por los dementores. Y lo tuyo fue porque jugaste enferma y te mareaste.

Esta vez los que gruñeron fueron ellos. Tenía mejor memoria de la que les hubiese gustado y, de todas formas, lo de _mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos_ hacía tiempo que no funcionaba con ella. Había hecho un partido desastroso y había conseguido que su equipo perdiera. Realmente, ¿así pretendía llegar a ser una buena jugadora profesional? ¿Una jugadora respetada? ¿Así pensaba hacerse un hueco en el mismo equipo que los había aplastado como moscas? No iba por muy buen camino…

-Vale, ya está. O abres la puerta o te juro que voy a convertirla en astillas y…

Abrió la puerta de golpe y Angelina calló al verla. Tenía los ojos rojos y enmarcados en unas profundas ojeras azuladas. El pelo estaba hecho un desastre y tenía la túnica manchada de chocolate. Además, cuando miraron por encima de su hombro, vieron su habitación y juraría haber visto a Alicia poner los ojos en blanco al ver todo por el suelo, lanzado en un arrebato de furia.

-No eres la primera persona que pierde un partido de quidditch, Katie, pensé que lo sabías.

-¡Era mi oportunidad!

Ahora se sentía realmente estúpida. Ahora, y no cuando se cayó por las grandes escaleras del vestíbulo de Hogwarts en su primer día de colegio, delante de todos. Ahora y no cuando le confesó a Cedric, con una horrible carta llena de faltas de ortografía, que le gustaba. Ahora y no cada una de las veces que había hecho el ridículo en su vida, era cuando se sentía realmente estúpida.

Había llorado toda la noche, había maldecido su mal juego, había maldecido a su mente por hacerle soñar cosas como la pesadilla que había tenido antes del partido… pero si había algo que había maldecido una y otra vez desde que su derrota, había sido al insoportable, estúpido y manipulador de Oliver, que había ido a su casa para ponerla nerviosa, para que perdiera la concentración y, con ello, el partido. Cada vez que pensaba en él se ponía furiosa y cerraba los puños, y la única forma de calmarse era imaginarse lanzándole una bludger directa a la mandíbula (y lo peor era que casi podía imaginarse, con satisfacción, el crujido que produciría el impacto).

-Katie, ¿qué…?

Sin casi darse cuenta, había cogido su capa y se había dirigido a la maceta donde guardaba los polvos flu. Acababa de tomar una decisión: iba a ir a casa de Oliver e iba a… no estaba muy segura de qué iba a hacer. Tal vez golpearle o gritarle un poco. Quizás insultarle o… La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder, así que cogió una pizca de aquellos polvos verdes y se dispuso a lanzarlos al fuego.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Leanne apareció entre las llamas, con los ojos rojos y aún llenos de lágrimas y la túnica puesta del revés.

-Leanne… ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?

-Roger está… en el hospital.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de decirlo, se lanzó sobre ella, llorando a moco tendido y murmurando cosas que nadie entendía. Entre todos, pudieron sentarla en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y sacarle la historia poco a poco. Al parecer, al volver a casa la noche anterior, se lo había encontrado en el rellano de su piso, inconsciente, con moratones por todo el cuerpo, la nariz rota y los labios sangrando. Le había llevado rápidamente a San Mungo, y había pasado la noche allí, llorando junto a su cama.

-¿Y aún no ha despertado? -inquirió George.

Leanne negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a contar que nadie había visto nada. _Tenemos que esperar a que despierte_, dijo,_ quizás él recuerde quién ha sido. Pero juro, lo juro por Circe y los cuatro fundadores, que el desgraciado que se lo haya hecho no va a poder sentarse sin aullar de dolor por el resto de su vida._ Paró cuando Alicia volvió de la cocina con una taza de té caliente, para saborearlo, encogiéndose un poco más en el asiento.

-Tranquila. Deberías dormir un poco. Iremos nosotros a ver cómo está Roger.

Asintió sin mucha convicción y se dejó guiar hasta la cama.

-Yo me quedaré con ella.

-Sí, mejor -dijo Angelina, que ya estaba en la chimenea con los dos chicos y se giró hacia Kat antes de seguir hablando-. No debería quedarse sola y yo puedo ayudaros si ponen algún problema con la información, que, al fin y al cabo, hacer prácticas allí me proporcionó algunos amigos.

Asintió y unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro estaban en la recepción de San Mungo, tirados en el suelo. Se dirigieron hacia el mostrador. Habían estado otras veces en San Mungo. Ella misma había ido allí más veces de las que le hubiera gustado, debido a su realmente aparatosa lesión de rodilla. Y claro que se sabían casi todas las plantas y especialidades del hospital, pero Roger había recibido una paliza y no sabía muy bien en qué planta se ocupaban de eso.

Afortunadamente, una chica bajita con una sonrisa falsa pintada en la cara (una de las enfermeras, suponía Katie) las guió hasta la habitación, y les informó del estado en el que se encontraba, mientras ella escuchaba a medias. Probablemente debería haber sentido mucha más lástima por aquel chico de la que sentía en esos momentos, pero después de todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Leanne, ni siquiera estaba segura de guardarle mucho aprecio. Y, al fin y al cabo, ya tenía sus propios problemas, no necesitaba más preocupaciones.

Suspiró, lo que hacía una por sus amigas.

Roger Davies estaba en una de las últimas habitaciones de aquella planta. Le habían tendido en una cama de sábanas blancas al fondo de la sala, junto a la ventana. Tenía el sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo vendado y los ojos eran del color de dos berenjenas realmente maduras. La enfermera les informó sobre su estado. Tenía varios huesos rotos y se había golpeado la cabeza en dos ocasiones, una en la parte más alta y otra en un lateral. No había heridas de arma blanca ni señales de que le hubieran lanzado ningún conjuro o maldición.

-¿Y cuándo mejorará? ¿Cuándo saldrá de aquí?

-Eso depende de lo fuerte que sea y lo rápido que se recupere. Pero suponemos que no tardará mucho. Tendría que estar al cuidado de alguien, eso sí, porque durante algún tiempo tendrá problemas de movilidad. Pero pronto le darán el alta.

-¿Ha despertado en algún momento? -preguntó Angelina-. ¿Ha dicho algo sobre su agresor?

-Antes ha abierto los ojos, pero sólo han sido unos segundos y ninguno de los medimagos que le atendía ha comprendido realmente lo que intentaba decir. Pero no tardará mucho en despertar -miró con indiferencia a su paciente-, y cuando lo haga, deberían llamarnos. Hay gente investigando el asunto y van a necesitar su testimonio.

Asintieron y se quedaron a solas con él. Ninguno de ellos era amigo o nada que pudiera equipararse, pero Leanne no estaba en condiciones de quedarse allí con él, y menos sola, así que aquello era lo menos que podían hacer por ella. De modo que, resignados, hicieron aparecer cuatro sillas junto a la cama, en círculo para poder hablar, y se sentaron, intentando ponerse lo más cómodos posible.

-¿Qué creéis que habrá sido? ¿Habrán intentado robarle?

-Era un imbécil, seguro que alguien se la tenía guardada.

-Igual era algún ex novio de Leanne lo suficientemente enamorado como para tenérsela jurada por portarse como un absoluto…

-¡Lee!

Katie les miró. Ella se decantaba por él _era un imbécil, seguro que alguien se la tenía guardada_ porque puede que su amiga no quisiera verlo, pero ella sí lo hacía. Aquel chico era capaz de ganarse más enemistades en una noche que amistades en toda una vida, y lo hacía realmente bien. Aunque, si era totalmente sincera, le importaba más bien poco quién o por qué lo hubiera hecho. Una parte de ella sentía lástima, otra no podía evitar pensar que se lo merecía y la otra…

…la otra estaba tan lejos de allí que probablemente no era consciente de lo que ocurría en aquella sala. La otra parte de ella se dedicaba a analizar los recuerdos que tenía de su viejo capitán una y otra vez. Recuerdos como el día que hizo su prueba de quidditch o el primer partido que jugó o cuando ganaron la Copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts y Oliver se abrazó a ella como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Pero también pensaba en su visita a su casa, en los tantos que le había parado y en el sueño.

Aquel sueño en el que Oliver triunfaba a su costa y ella se convertía en una paria obsesionada con él. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes volvían, y era tan doloroso que no estaba segura de que fuera a dormir en las próximas semanas. Sabía que era un sueño estúpido y que nada de aquello era real. Sabía que un solo partido no iba a condenarla para toda la vida (al menos no si conseguía hacer algo mejor en la próxima ocasión que se le presentara), pero no podía evitar torturarse.

_Genial, Katie, a este paso vas a volverte loca,_ pensó consternada.

-¡Eh, está despertándose!

Se giró y, ciertamente, Roger estaba moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente y parecía que intentaba abrir los ojos. George se dirigió a la salida, probablemente para buscar a la enfermera, y ellos se reunieron junto a la cama. Angelina le pasó una mano por la frente y le susurró unas palabras de consuelo. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos completamente, los miró uno a uno, y luego movió la boca.

-Intenta decir algo.

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta -la morena chasqueó la lengua y volvió a girarse hacia él.

-¿Intentas decir quién te atacó?

Asintió y volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez susurrando un nombre que ninguno de ellos entendió. De hecho, apenas oyeron nada porque aquello no había pasado de ser un gemido a media voz, sin sílabas ni letras inteligibles, así que todos se acercaron un poco más, y fue entonces cuando lo oyeron.

-Oliver… Wood.

* * *

**Notas: **Bueno, comentario breve. Para quienes no os sepáis de memoria _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ (como yo), deciros que según el libro, el Montrose Magpies es el equipo que más veces ha ganado la liga de quidditch (32 victorias) y han ganado dos copas de Europa. Esto lo he interpretado yo como que serían el Real Madrid o el Barça de la de liga española de fútbol (pondría ejemplos de otros países, pero no tengo idea xD), así que es de suponer que serían un rival más que digno. Espero no haber transmitido la sensación de que han perdido sólo por Katie, porque eso es lo que _ella_ piensa, pero todos sabemos que podemos ser muy injustos con nosotros mismos.

Por otro lado, el final. Sí, ya sé, soy un poco cruel con el final, dejándoos siempre en los peores momentos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y, como veis, que Leanne y su relación con Davies estuvieran tan presentes en el fic tenía su razón de ser.

Y esto es todo, cualquier comentario será agradecido y esta misma noche (ahora tengo que terminar rápidamente un shot para el Reto Quidditch de WS) me pongo a responder todos esos reviews atrasados, que soy un desastre, lo sé, lo sé. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)


End file.
